


Letters To HKU Mainland Students

by missritas



Category: Hong Kong - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missritas/pseuds/missritas
Summary: refreed: https://matters.news/@vagari/%E7%B5%A6%E6%B8%AF%E5%A4%A7%E5%85%A7%E5%9C%B0%E7%94%9F%E7%9A%84%E5%9B%9E%E6%87%89-zdpuB2b5FKqhjfQDi99BdQG8x3g3chJrWURfkvBmTQHEAbeH8?fbclid=IwAR23Vn6PNZCBnFNPiM-G_7gIMbn0FZb4ADujf68WAH_4kZSZG1M-nL14LJ0written by @vagari





	Letters To HKU Mainland Students

給港大內地生的回應  
07-14

烏雲同學：

你好！我是多年前來港的內地生。看到你（烏雲烏雲快走開）在端傳媒的留言，想起了昨晚看到的〈港大發生了什麼〉一文，有些話想說。

你的心情，我很理解。我也曾走過相似的路。那些認為你「一心向太陽」的冷嘲熱諷，我很幸運地沒有經歷過，但不用理會。那些說話忽略了你的掙扎、困惑與痛苦，他們說出這些的時候，並不知道，這些說話是傷人的。

我認同你所說的，「不應該」起底、張貼侮辱的語言（包括不應該起底、侮辱警員）。我也不會去做這樣的事，這是傷人的。並不能因為我們受了傷害，就去傷害人。

然而，我也仍然有不同意你的地方。若有說錯，請你多指正。

其一，關於「民眾的暴力」和「制度的暴力」。

你說：

民眾的暴力可能比制度暴力更可怕，因為制度暴力的實施者知道自己在施暴，而民眾卻以為自己在行善。  
我並沒有想要否認制度暴力的存在，但是不能認同民眾以暴制暴的合理性。  
我不知道如何去比較抽象的概念，但至少可以比較這一次反送中運動中（6.9至今），雙方的情況：

民眾所展現的全部暴力，沒有導致任何「人」（包括警員）的死亡或嚴重受傷，亦沒有縱火、燒車、砸商店。毀壞立法會的行為，在你或者很多「本來支持」的內地生/內地人看來，是不可接受的。但平心而論，他們是否有傷害任何人？是否有毀壞了圖書館與文物？他們甚至取用飲品都留下了錢，看清了議員位置再噴漆。正如董啟章說，他們的暴力是有節制的，是象征意味的。

而制度的暴力，至少包括（我想你也會承認的）：612警方過度使用暴力，包括以催淚彈三面包抄中信大廈前的「和平集會」，69百萬人遊行後堅持二讀，616二百萬人遊行之後堅持不「撤回」，甚至神隱半個月，任憑民眾兩次佔領警總（可能出現極大危險）、數次集會，都毫無反應，繼續龜縮。試問，這是一個對民眾負責、有管治力的政府的作為嗎？

更不用說，民眾至今已經付出的代價有，四條（一說為六條）人命，多人受傷、被捕、面臨「暴動罪」的指控（最高可被判刑十年），還有無數人犧牲的無數的時間。而制度的暴力呢？目前為止，沒有任何官員被問責下台，相反，林鄭流著眼淚說，絕不會出賣警方——制度仍在縱容這種暴力。

退一萬步說，民眾一切的「暴力」，不都是因為政府不按程序、憑立法會建制派的多數「橡皮圖章」，就一意孤行要通過《逃犯條例》造成的嗎？

以上「暴力」的對比，難道像貴校張翔校長一樣，擱下一句，「一切暴力都該譴責」就可以解決？是否應該問一問，兩方的「暴力」程度如何，各自付出的代價如何？以及，一切「暴力」的起因何在？

其二，關於校長。

你說：

最近在HKU也開始貼這些便條，並且由於張翔校長之前的發言，學生會開始組織反對校長的活動，在學校裡張貼極具侮辱性的海報和標語。說實話，我完全不能理解大家反對張翔校長的理由。校長譴責一切暴力行為就該受到這樣的指摘嗎？如今我並不認為民眾或學生的反送中運動就具有先天的正義性，即使我認可他們出於好的出發點。  
在張翔校長和港大學生的對立中、在HKU的連儂牆上我看到的是具有科學家的理性精神和擔憂學生人身安全的校長，和逢中必反、為反而反、缺乏事實支撐甚至逐漸失去理智的學生——甚至校長已經不是中國籍了，只是因為他生於中國、有個中國名字就要接受所有如此過分的辱罵和指責。  
貴校的校長是科學家，他說，As a scientist, I speak my mind. 不知道你是否知道另一位科學家，諾貝爾獎得主高錕先生？他曾任敝校校長。我無緣見識他的風采，只是在錄像與文字記錄中，知道他曾經在校慶典禮上被學生搶走麥克風，當時還是學生報記者的周保松，上前問道高校長是否會懲罰學生？高校長雲淡風輕地說，懲罰？為什麼要懲罰？當時，學校高層認為必須嚴懲，高校長最終把這件事情壓下來。

當然，八九十年代與現在很不一樣。不說如此遙遠的事，只說五年前，雨傘運動當中，時任貴校校長的馬斐森教授、與時任敝校的校長沈祖堯教授，都到現場探望學生，勸學生注意安全。試問，若貴校校長果真是心繫學生，擔憂學生人身安全，為何始終不曾親自去現場，與他關心的學生面對面交流？若他覺得真的想和學生交流溝通，為何不在港大校內設立論壇，公開討論？若他真心認為，「一切暴力均應該譴責」，那為何公開信中，只是譴責示威者——明明7.1當天早上，示威者還被打得頭破血流？為何不在6.13出信，譴責警方暴力對待和平集會的人？

即便不說五年前，也可以對比「反送中」事件中各大校長的公開信。為何貴校校長受到的批評最多？是否僅僅是因為，貴校校長出生內地、在內地受教育？（若沒有記錯，他是南大物理系畢業。）一個校長是否受到尊重，和他的出身地、國籍沒有必然關係。若貴校校長真正心繫學生，衡量好「平民的暴力」與「制度的暴力」，發表足以服人的言論，他必然會受到尊敬。

另外，他既已經說「一切暴力均應被譴責」，是否算是部分承認了，自己在公開信中僅僅批評示威者的暴力，是較為偏頗的？若他能撤回自己的偏頗言論，更深入地觀察71這一單一事件的前因後果，知錯能改，也能重新獲得尊重。

其三，關於你對運動走向的擔憂。

你說：

七月一號晚上我看著新聞，內心感到恐懼，我擔心著香港變成三十年前的北京。當然事情沒有變得這麼糟糕。可是從那一天開始，到後來我發現我沒有辦法再這樣完全stand with Hong Kong了，我覺得民眾和警察都有過度的暴力，我不知道有多少香港人真的覺得運動者應該去砸碎立法會的玻璃，也不知道有多少香港人願意看到港英旗和黑旗子被高高掛起。後來一次次的遊行都讓我更加懷疑這次運動是不是已經走上另一條路，另一條我絕對沒有辦法說服自己“沒有暴民只有暴政”的路。六月時香港帶給我的感動已經快被消磨乾淨了。  
如果說六月我為香港的自由和民主的氛圍而感動，為香港人的精神而熱淚盈眶，那麼這一週以來我也為香港的分裂、偏見和不理智而深深憂慮著。  
這是我很理解的。你也許不僅擔憂「勇武派」過火，甚至也很擔憂，「和理非」竟然能接受「勇武」，或者越來越傾向於接受激進行為。

你之所以有這種感覺，其中一部分原因，可能是你未曾經歷過雨傘運動——你不知道當年「和理非」與「勇武」之間的撕裂有多嚴重，也不知道傘運失敗對於香港人而言是多大的傷害。當年萬人齊呼的口號，「我要真普選」，幾乎成了不能說的傷口。絕大多數參與反送中運動的人都會知道，這一次實在是生死存亡的時候，沒有任何資本可以「分裂」。

「和理非」接受「勇武」，並肩作戰，升級行動，並不是你所說的「為反而反」、「失去理智」，而是吸取了五年前的慘痛經驗。傘運時期的和平甚至浪漫，贏得了全世界的欣賞和尊重，但沒有換來任何實質性的成果，反而使香港進入社運低潮，五年來一地兩檢、DQ、佔中九子判刑，民主進程不進反退。

71在立法會上的塗鴉，「是你教會我和平遊行沒用的」，是抗爭者的切膚之痛，是血淚交加的吶喊。這一次的抗爭，也許不是你眼中漂亮的、和平的、展現了民主素質的抗爭，而是沉重的、沒有光環、為了贏而不惜代價的抗爭。因為這一次，香港人「沒得再輸」。

「反送中」發展出了全新的運動模式，「無大台」、「兄弟爬山、各有各做」、「遍地開花」，是對雨傘運動的全面升級和進化——一方面摒棄了傘運時的「大台」與「撕裂」，另一方面繼承了「傘落社區」的遺志。看看傘運時金鐘的連儂墻，如何變成十八區的連儂墻，再可能進一步變成「蓮儂墻」（發放長輩圖）、「民主墻」（發放抗爭信息、開放討論），就知道這種「深耕細作」已經到了何種程度。

你或許不知道這一層關聯，也或許來港時間不長，未能代入整個城市的悲情。在整個城市的隕落和淪喪面前，砸玻璃真的是不能容忍的嗎？

來到香港之前，我們沒有抗爭的經驗。我們在文化、傳媒、學術、教育等等被全方位隔絕於這些經驗，因此需要不斷學習，而其實你已經比我走得前很多。說來可笑，傘運之時，我連「佔路」都無法理解，認為一切「非法」的手段都是錯的。然而，堂堂大國，一再推後、甚至公然背棄允諾了二十多年的普選承諾，這種制度暴力，傷害的是幾百萬人，幾代人，也間接傷害了內地民主化的進程。相比起這種制度暴力，「佔路」不過只是在某一段時間內，車輛需繞道行駛而已。兩害相較取其輕，真的能輕輕鬆鬆地說一句，「一切暴力都要被譴責嗎」？

理解不是一件容易的事，是可貴的，需要體貼，需要溫柔，需要長時間的深情凝視。希望你仍然可以向此前一樣，見到這城市的烏雲時，也想象烏雲邊緣背後的光。祝

好

一位中大內地生


End file.
